


I don't need you

by TheTwoMind



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Developing Friendships, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoMind/pseuds/TheTwoMind
Summary: A sharky boi, an Aikido gal, both obsessed with a girl who clearly doesn't share their feelings...But they can build on each other... Right? And that doesn't Mean they'll fall in love. That's just silly. This isn't some silly love story!
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Soda Kazuichi (Platonic)
Kudos: 2





	I don't need you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've never actually written a Dangan Fic before, so I really hope the Characterisation is accurate here. i'm really really sorry if it isn't!

"No." The words were like a bullet to Tenko... She'd spent hours working on the proposal... And Himiko had just shot it down after just a glance!

"B-But-"

"I said no." Himiko refused to let Tenko speak. And with that, she ran after Angie, who had been waiting for the Small Mage in the garden outside...

Tenko stood there, like a statue, unable to comprehend what had just happened...

"Leave her alone, Foolish Mortal." A deep voice growled nearby, setting off her well trained instincts! She scanned the area quickly, noticing one of the students from the previous years on the floor, held down by his fellow classmate...

She couldn't remember their names. Nor did she care to learn the names of two degenerate males! But... Something made her curious...

"B-But... Miss Sonia... She shouldn't be with someone so fake..." The pinned down one tried to argue.

"Fake? The only person fake here is you. You pretend to be someone with honour, someone deserving to be here... Be glad I spare you for such an insult." The other growled, hamsters glaring down from his scarf... Weird... And with that, he vanished from sight...

The boy slowly sat up, staring at the floor silently...

"What was that?" Tenko found herself asking the Degenerate Male, surprising both the male and herself.

He quickly stood up, seeming panicked. "How much did you see?!" He asked, fear in his voice.

"Everything after 'Leave her alone'." She admitted, keeping her distance.

The boy bit his lip, revealing shark like teeth... "I-It was just an argument... Nothing much!" He bluffed, his voice wobbling despite the fake confidence he tried to show her...

"No." The words knocked Kazuichi back a little, but he was not deterred, and continued to try to explain his plan to her.

"You see, if-"

"No!" Sonia shouted, losing her temper for a moment.

"M-Miss Sonia...?" Kazuichi was stunned, worried even...

"I appreciate that you care about me, I admit. But it gets annoying... Very fast..." She admitted...

Kazuichi's chest hurt...

"Is he irritating you again, my Dark Queen?" Kazuichi groaned, hearing the Voice of Gundham from behind him...

"A little bit, but it's alright Gundham." She assured him.

"Miss Sonia..." Kazuichi found himself muttering under his breath, unable to comprehend what had happened...

He vaguely heard Sonia say her goodbyes as she left with a smile...

Gundham chuckled to himself...

Kazuichi's eyes went wide, as he found his body wasn't responding to him, instead, it was attempting to chase Sonia... And then... Gundham sent him flying back into the garden...

"Leave her Alone, Foolish Mortal."

"Yeah... Nothing..." He muttered, trying not to think about it... "A-Anyway..." He decided he'd try to change the subject... "I don't recognise you... Which class are you in?" He asked, hoping she would take the bait.

"I'm Tenko Chabashira! Part of Class 79th!" She introduced proudly, almost glad for the subject change. "I'm the Ultimate Aikido Master! So you better not come near me, you degenerate male!" She threatened.

"O-Okay! Okay!" Kazuichi quickly complied, backing away in order to not get Aikido'd. "I-I'm Kazuichi Soda, from class 77th... I'm the Ultimate Mechanic." He introduced from the other side of the garden.

"You don't have to be that far away!" Tenko told him, raising her voice so he could hear her. "but at least you backed away!" She added, as he approached a little, trying not to be too close...

From a distance, a figure watched the two interact, smirking as plans fell into place...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how this was, if you want more, and if you want then feel free to make fanart because I like it when people give me things.


End file.
